The Art of Invitation
by clear-skyz
Summary: Sightly changed second version.  How do you invite someone in a way that differs the normal one? Let's see...


**DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED AND ALL THAT JAZZ!**

**WARNING: BOYSLOVE – NOT YAOI!**

**...yet... :3

* * *

**

**The Art of Invitation**

"Yeah..." Sasuke said, eyes scanning the classroom for a certain individual. The Hyuuga noticed and silently smirked as he tapped Naruto's shoulder in an attempt to get him away without raising any suspicions. Not that the blond would actually notice. But still. "Naruto," the blond looked at him, "I heard Chouji wants to break your ramen record. He and the rest of the gang are waiting for you at the ramen shop..."

That certainly fused his attention.

"WHAT? NO ONE DARES TO CHALLENGE ME IN THE NAME OF RAMEN! WHERE IS HE?" He hollered making a dash through the hallway leaving Neji and Sasuke (who didn't pay attention anyways) in a cloud of dust.

"..." The Hyuuga sweat dropped. "Sometimes I really ask myself where in the world is this kid going..." He turned to follow him albeit at a much more normal pace. "See you tomorrow, Uchiha."

"Sure, later." He responded as he finally spotted his...target.

Sai was sitting at his desk in the classroom at the dusk, completely taken over by his work - he got an inspiration he was looking for about an hour or two earlier and didn't even notice time flying by and the rest of the art class pack up and go home. They tried to tell him the class waas over, but he apparently didn't hear them, so they just left him in his way. They were also curious about the new painting he was doing.

Seeing his concentrated power of will focused on the paper sheet, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the face he was making; however, the intensive work atmosphere soon consumed him ad he took a seat right in front of Sai (who didn't notice him, but that was all the better for Sasuke anyways, right now at least).

He sat there until Sai was released from the tight inspiration grip - the movement of his pencil went from accurate and sharp to fluid and more wavering until it was completely moved away from the paper. He sighed contemplated, satisfied with the amount of sketch he's done. A small genuine smile appeared on his lips as he deemed the sketch worthy enough. The smile quickly staggered as he (finally) noticed a pair of obsidian eyes now equally drawn to the sketch.

_Well... more to the artist who had drawn them, to be exact..._

_He watched intently as how those talented hands mastered the lines that the lead drew; the steady (yet gentle) grip on the pencil, the elegant turn of a wrist that equalled a perfect curve on the paper, the quick movements to create shadows..._

_...he was beyond any help now..._

"Sasuke...?" Sai tilted his head worried a bit as the other practically mirrored his own work behavior. That seemed to snap him out of his fixed gaze as the older boy rose those daydream filled eyes at him.

He suddenly felt every muscle in his back protesting at who knows what, the feeling he always experienced when he was about to come down with a fever. All of a sudden, he _did_ feel rather feverish under that scorching gaze - so much more intensive in the vivid color of the never ending dusk.

_Neither moved an inch._

Both pairs of eyes suddenly cleared as if someone turned on a switch. Eyes glanced away from each other in opposite directions - each in their own thoughts.

Sasuke cleared his throat silently, not intrusive, as he stood up from the desk, yet not really backing away from it - from Sai. Sai, on the other hand, quickly gathered his sketch pens and was reaching for his back pack when he noticed Sasuke holding it in a giving manner, his body turned sideways. Both began to prepare their departure from the classroom in complete silence.

A very comfortable silence.

_A very...intimate silence..._

Sai could very well feel a rush of blood into his face at the realization, his eyes still fixed at the inner universe that was his back pack, but choose to ignore it. _That _wasn't even possible..._was it?_

At about two feet away from the door, he noticed Sasuke suddenly stopped.

"...Sai..." He spoke.

He looked up to him. He was met with a piece of paper..._letter_?

Sasuke held it in front of his face so it was right in front of his nose.

Sai gave the paper and then him a raised eyebrow as he reached for it.

"For you." He said. Not facing him, but the door or something (_anything else_) that _wasn't _Sai at the given moment. "The invitation for tomorrow."

"Oh..." Sai blinked, confused for a bit at him self. (_What was he expecting anyway..._was_ he even expecting something...?_)

_...The moment his forefinger and thumb closed on it, Sasuke leaned forward and pressed the paper on Sai's lips with his own.

* * *

_

AN:

Seriously, this one wrote itself.

...yes, I have a secret fetish for these two – I SAID IT! 8D

And yes, this will continue – if the readers wish so. (Even if you don't, it will. xD)

Have a nice day! :3

P.S. This is the improved version...


End file.
